Dirty Little Secret
by ForgottenLullaby
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are 2 best friends taking the Hunter exams together, whats to go wrong? Everything, that's what. From fighting their way through the Hunter exams and keeping things hidden from their friends. To make shit worse, a person from their past has to be taking the exams as well, well shit. Will the girls' secret be reveled or are they safe for the time being?
1. Chapter 1

HunterxHunter crossover with Naruto

PG13

Genres: Romance (slowly though), Humor, Drama, Action (I'll try), Adventure (Yass, whats HunterxHunter without it)

Takes place in HunterxHunter Universe. Beginning of the anime, very beginning. When Gon, Leorio and Kurapika get to the first exam.

Summary: Sakura and Hinata are 2 best friends taking the Hunter exams together, whats to go wrong? Everything, that's what. From fighting their way through the Hunter exams and keeping things hidden from their friends. To make shit worse, a person from their past has to be taking the exams as well, well shit. Will the girls' secret be reveled or are they safe for the time being?

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter I

Enter: Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata

Normal POV

Gon, Leorio and Kurapika entered the huge underground room, where the first exam would be taken. The place was basically made of all concrete, there were pipes on the wall and ceiling. The place was very large, somewhat like a garage in a way, but much bigger.

Gon stepped out of the elevator with the other 2 following behind him. They scanned the place and saw that there were 405 people in the place, they could tell because that was the number, and highest they had seen, that Gon had.

There was mostly men there, Gon had yet to see anyone near his age. There was 1 girl there that he could see, he wasn't sure if there was anymore. He than meet Tonpa who offered him a drink...and yea you know what happened.

}-{

Tonpa was talking to Gon and them when all of a sudden their was a scream, they made their way to where they had heard the scream and saw a man's hands, both of his hand, were...disappearing?! His arms were no more, and instead of blood his arms had disappear into red flower petals.

"When you bump into to someone, learn to apologize," A man with fiery red hair said. He had his eyes closed, and a yellow star and blue tear tattoo on his face, under his eyes.

He was holding a Joker card between his fingers and had a sinister grin on his face.

All of a sudden they heard a beep, everybody turned their attention to where the noise came from, it was from the elevator.

}-{

Sakura and Hinata were standing in the elevator talking each other, waiting to get to there destination. They had just about entered the elevator.

"This is it isn't it," Hinata said to Sakura, who gave her a nod in confirmation.

"You better not die on me," Hinata said to her. Sakura than smirked, with her lollipop in her mouth, at what Hinata had said, "Me die. You make laugh Hina-chan. I can't die and let you become a Hunter without me, now can I," Sakura gave small chuckle at the end. Hinata than giggled herself, "No you can't."

"But promise me this Sakura," Hinata said with seriousness," that no matter what I'll have your back and you'll have my back. And you won't do anything too reckless."

"I don't know if I could keep that last promise, but I'll try," Sakura said as she held out her pinkie finger. Hinata than got the gesture and stuck out her pinkie finger. They locked fingers and did the pink promise chant.

"Pinkie promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles." They said together, after Sakura had taken her watermelon flavored lollipop was out of her mouth and held in her other hand, in union-sen. They than grinned at each other and hugged each other.

They than heard a ding and let each other go slowly, the door was opening very slow. Almost as if time was stopping somehow.

They both stood up straight and had a determine look in their eyes.

The elevator doors opened...

}-{

Everybody in the room turned to look at who had just arrived. The elevator doors opened and there stood 2 beautiful girls, who looked to be maybe 12-13, maybe even 14.

One had pink hair and emerald green eyes that shone with determination, the other one had navy blue/purple hair with pale silver eyes that also held determination.

The pink haired girl had a bandage covered chest, and stomach; the bandages stopped at the top of her belly bottom. Over that she had on a fish-net tank top and over that she had on a black cropped top. The crop top stop just a little under her chest. Her long selves fell off her shoulders. Her long selves flared outward towards the cuffs, it had various straps and zippers. (Her selves are like C.C. from Code Geass.)

For pants she wore black short short. On her left leg she had bandages wrapped. For shoes she wore black combat boots that laced up her leg. She had on a black and red suspenders that seemed to connect to her red belt hanging only her hips. Around her neck was a Yin necklace.

Her pink hair was in a high pony tail, the ends had small curls, with bangs almost hiding her right beautiful bright emerald eye.

The other girl with navy/purple hair had her chest and midriff wrapped in bandages over that she had on a cropped black tank top that ended under her chest. Over that she had on a large tan colored jacket, that looked somewhat a little to big for her. The jacket fell around her shoulder and ended at her knees. For pants she wore a pair of jean short shorts, that ended at mid-thigh.

She had her right leg, mainly her thigh, wrapped in bandages as well. For shoes she wore tan colored combat boots, that ended at her ankles. She also had a purple belt hanging loosely around her petite waist. Around her neck was a Yang necklace, the other part of Sakura's necklace.

Her navy/purple colored hair was in high pig-tails. At the bottom of her hair it was in soft curls. They were tied with a pair of black bows. The bow had 3 different layers. The first was black, than purple, than black again. Her bangs were like those of a princesses, straight across her forehead, her bangs ended just above her eyebrows.

On Hinata's left chest was a number that read '406', on Sakura's left chest was also a number that read '407'.

"What are you staring at," Sakura asked sort of harshly, as she sucked and chew on her lollipop.

There were murmurer and whispers of what 2 'little' were doing there, Sakura and Hinata glared at where the source of most of the talking was coming from, they immediately shut-ed up from their glares. Sakura and Hinata stepped out of the elevator and scanned the place.

Hinata scanned the place seeing that there was not many females at all, the most she saw beside her and Sakura was one girl with blue hair and a weird hat. The rest were men.

She saw an old man that was very built, a fat man on his computer, a guy with many needles and pins on his face and body, a bald man dressed in what seemed to be a...ninja. Hinata's eyes seemed to widen a bit, she turned to Sakura who was staring at someone with what seemed to be disgust in her eyes. Her eyes were looking at a man with bright red hair and a Joker card in-between his fingers.

"Sa-," Hinata tried to say but Sakura cut her off.

"Hanzo isn't our only problem so is he," Sakura whispered to Hinata as she continued to look at her and Hinata's competition.

She saw a boy with peach colored hair that had a bow on his back, a short chubby man with a square nose, a man in a blue suit carrying a briefcase, a blonde hair boy that looked slightly older than them, and then she spotted 2 of them.

"Hinata, looks like we're not the only 'kids' here," Sakura said taking the lollipop out of her mouth. Hinata raised her brow and looked at where Sakura was pointing.

One was a boy around the same age as them, her had black hair with a green tint and stunning honey colored eyes. He was wearing a hunter green color shirt outlined with orange and hunter green short that ended at his knees. He was about 5'1, taller than Hinata and Sakura by 2 inches.

The second one was also a boy he also looked to be the around the same age as them. He had white/silver wild hair and dark icy blue eyes. He had on a dark blue turtle neck with a baggy light blue shirt over it and light purplish-blue pants. For shoes he had on a pair of purple and white high-tops. He looked to be 5'2. He had a yellow skate broad in his hands.

All of a sudden their was a ring of sorts and a man in a purple tux appeared in front of the group of 407.

The man appeared to have no mouth, but a mustache.

"407..hmm that's quit a bit..well nothing to do about it. I'll just have to cut it in half." The man muttered to himself.

"Attention," the man said over the crowd of people, they all turned their attention to him, "the first exam is about to begin. All you have to do is follow me. If you get left behind you fail, if you die I can't do nothing about it. The exam begins now."

}-{

TBC~

Like it, hate it, maybe?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_~Recap_

_"Attention," then man said over the crowd of people, they all turned their attention to him, "the first exam is about to begin. All you have to do is follow me. If you get left behind you fail, if you die I can't do nothing about it. The exam begins now."_

_~End of Recap_

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter II

Let The Exams Begin

Normal POV

The examiner than turned around and started to walk ahead of everybody. He took very long strides.

Everybody started to follow him, not questioning him to see if he was lying about being the examiner or not.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, nodded and started to walk forward. They made sure to keep an eye on Hanzo and Hisoka.

}-{

Sakura's POV

I kept a very close eye on Hisoka, I- no we couldn't trust him. Not after what he did. Hinata was keeping a close eye on Hanzo, we didn't need him interfering with our...plans.

'Damn why do they both have to be taking this exam, and this year too.' I thought to myself as I bit into my lollipop in anger. I didn't even notice 'til I felt the candy in my teeth.

Tch.

I quickly ate what was left of my lollipop and than got a new one from my back pocket, this one was strawberry flavored, one of my favorites. I ripped off the rapper and started to savory the hard candy.

My eyes were on Hisoka when I saw the boy from before, the one with silver/white hair, talking to the one with black/green hair. He was riding on his skate board, when he suddenly jumped off, tucked the board under his arm and started to walk/jog/run with everyone else.

'He looks...familiar. Where have I seen him before.' I questioned myself as I saw people start to speed up.

'This is an endures test,' I thought to myself, forgetting my previous thought. I was about to tell that to Hinata. As I turned to tell her I her eyes, not watching Hanzo, but watching the boy with black/green hair.

A grinned appeared on my face as I put my lollipop in the corner of my mouth. I throw my left arm around Hinata and smirked. Hinata jumped in surprise, forgetting I was right next to her.

"Epp," Hinata jumped in surprise.

"Now, now Hina-chan. Learn to close your mouth when you drool, you don't want bugs to get in now do you." I teased her.

"Sakura-chan~" Hinata whined as she tried to cover her blushing face. At her facial expression I throw my head back and laughed. It was kind of funny how even though we're entering an exam were we could possible lose our life's, we have time to laugh. 'Life is going to be so cruel later in life,' I thought to my self,' but I have these moment that can maybe ease the pain later.'

Hinata was failing at covered her face, and I kept laughing at her. Some people even turned around to stare at us but I didn't care. I was having a grand 'ol time with my best friend, so I didn't care if they were watching.

Hinata than started to try to hit me, so I could shut up. But she mist, of course anybody would mist hiding anyone with their eyes closed. I ran away from her and she followed.

We were treating this as a game, this _test_ as a game. In a way to us it was. We had gone through worse shit than this. This truly was a game to us and to some others as well.

I ran around people and Hinata followed suit.

I ran in a zigzag, not looking ahead, and ran into someone.

Thud

I had fell on something, or someone. My legs were straddling whoever I was on top of, and my hands were beside the persons head. I opened my eyes and they opened to stare into endless dark icy blue eyes. I blinked, 'Have I seen these I before?' I questioned myself.

"Could you get off me," The person who owned the dark icy eyes said to me. I now relies I was still on top of him and again I was straddling him.

"Sakura!" I heard Hinata's small yelp of my name. I turned my head to find her face bright red.

I quickly got off of him and stuck my hand out, to help him up. He took it, and pushed himself off the ground. He mumbled a 'thanks' and started to dust any dirt he had on him off.

I looked at him clearly now, he was the boy from before. The one next to the one that Hinata was staring at earlier. I dusted myself off as well and turned back to the boy.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking." I said to him with a small smile.

"Whatever," He replied back.

"Tch, brat." I spat quietly at him.

He turned back to face me, he had a tick mark on his forehead, "What did you say, Pinky." He said with a smirk. My left eye twitched a bit.

"You must be hard of hearing, OLD MAN!" I slightly yelled the last part with a sweet smile on my face. Now his face was twitching. We glared at each other, before Hinata came in and grabbed my arm.

"Sakura we have to go or we'll lose the examiner," Hinata whispered in my ear. "Shit, lets go than." I quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and started to run. The people that were with us started to run as well.

From the corner of my eye I saw the man in the dark blue tux get tired and stop. I also the black hair boy stop with him. Me and Hinata weren't that far from them, so I could hear them talking.

"Just leave him," The white haired boy said. The other one didn't move an inch. "Just go ahead of us we'll catch up, Killua." The black haired boy said.

'So his name is Killua, huh.' I thought to myself as me and Hinata stopped for a moment to see what would happen. We had already caught up with the rest of the group it was alright if we stopped.

Around us I could see many men fallen on the ground, trying to get up. Some of them were even crawling.

"Weak," I said as I saw a man crawling to catch up, "You should just give up, your body can't take anymore." The man saw that I was talking about him.

"SHUT UP! You stupid bitch you don't what my limit is!" He yelled at me.

I glared at him, "I'm looking at your limit, dumb ass. If you continue your whole body will give up on you sooner or later. And either way you'll be left for dead." I spat at him.

"Sakura," Hinata said to me, "that's a littler harsh don't you think." Even though she I knew that she didn't really care about the man.

"It's not like you care, Hina-chan."

"Your right, but still you could have said it nicer." She said with sigh. I didn't reply to her as I looked back to the black hair boy; Hinata followed my gaze as well.

The man in the blue tux suddenly got up and ran really fast, pasting me and Hinata.

I saw so much determination in his eyes as he passed us. "Well Hinata looks like you get the Prince Charming." I said referring to the black haired boy (NOT! Leorio!). Hinata blushed and started to drag me again.

}-{

Normal POV

There was a little more, okay way more than Satotz had accepted to pass. Sigh looks like he was going to get an earful from Menchi later.

He sighed again as he looked at the applicants who passed through the 2 huge steel doors. Some men that had fallen was crawling to the doors but right when he was almost to the doors they closed.

The last people he saw to get out was a numbers 99, 405, and oh to his surprise he saw numbers 406, and 407. The 2 little girls to come last. He knew who they were, he was told before hand that he would get some 'special' applicants this year. Every examiner this year was told of them.

He looked at them before he turned around and looked forward. Suddenly a man appeared from around the corner and claimed he was the real examiner...

}-{

~TBC

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Recap_

_The last people he saw to get out was a numbers 99, 405, and oh to his surprise he saw numbers 406, and 407. The 2 little girls to come last. He knew who they were, he was told before hand that he would get some 'special' applicants this year. Every examiner this year was told of them. _

_He looked at them before he turned around and looked forward. Suddenly a man appeared from around the corner and claimed he was the real examiner..._

_~End of Recap_

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter III

Hisoka

}-{

Normal POV

"I'M THE REAL EXAMINER, HE'S A FAKE!" The man who had come around the corner holding an animal thing. It had the body of a monkey but the face was like Satotz, same purple hair and all.

All Satotz did was stare at the man who claimed to be the real examiner.

When the man who claimed to be the real examiner, everybody went crazy. Nobody knew who to believe. Was Satotz the real examiner or not?!

"What's going on, is he the real one or is it him?!" Everyone was confused, if the man who said he was the real examiner, than who the hell were they following the whole time?

Everyone in the group was looking from the man holding the monkey to Satotz.

"There is a way to find out," All of a sudden everyone heard someone say that and than there was a card the went flying towards Satotz and another at the man holding the monkey.

Everyone gasped, who had thrown the cards?

There now standing in the middle of the group was Hisoka with his normal closed eye, smile on his face.

In between his fingers were cards, ready to be thrown.

All of a sudden there was a scream and than a thud.

The man holding the monkey had been hit right in the forehead by the red card. And the monkey man thing that he was holding suddenly came to life and ran away, dragging the man who was stuck in the forehead.

"An real hunter, non the less an Examiner, would be able to stop the attack easily." Hisoka said as he stared straight at Satotz, who had the card in between his finger.

"Good thinking, but if you try to attack an examiner, you'll be disqualified." Satotz said as he turned around and started walking again. As he walked ahead of the group he started to explain where they were.

"...Understand that if you get lost, you'll die." Was the last thing he said as they entered a foggy looking place. There were tress all over the place as well as vines and such.

It looked like a jungle in all.

The group was running/jogging in a narrow pathway. Only about 5 or 6 people couls stand side by side. The trees seemed to loom over the group. With the fog and all that was around them they had to be careful where to step. There were many huge roots and such scatter in the narrow pathway. So they had to watch where they step or they would fall down and get trampled on.

}-{

With Sakura and Hinata

Normal POV

Sakura and Hinata were somewhat at the end of the group. They jogged through the jungle as if they had done it hundreds of times before. And in a way you could say they have done it a hundreds times before.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata said suddenly.

"Hm," Sakura said as she looked towards Hinata.

"When you said I'd get Prince Charming, what did you mean?" Hinata asked turning a little red.

Sakura was confused for a moment before it came back to her.

"Oh that, what do I mean by that when I said that," Sakura asked and Hinata gave her a nod with her face still sightly red.

"You didn't mean the old man did you?" Hinata asked as she looked down as in embarrassment.

Sakura than let out a full heartily laugh, "Hina-Chan your to much sometimes, of course I didn't mean that old man." Sakura was nearly in tears as she laughed at Hinata.

"Mou~ Sakura-Chan ~!" Hinata whined like a little child how was being teased by a good friend.

"What do you mean than?" Hinata asked as she puffed out her cheeks in a cute manner.

"Aww~ Sometimes you can be so innocent Hina-Chan. Really. If you don't know than I won't explain." Sakura said as she poked Hinata in her puffed out cheeks.

"Tell me~" Hinata whined.

"Nope~" Sakura popped out the 'p' as she stood on the balls of her feet. She was swaying backwards and forward.

"Sakura~" Hinata whined cutely.

"I'll tell you what. When I think your ready I'll tell you and something else to, Okay?" Sakura said to Hinata in a some what mature voice for a 12 year old.

Hinata than gave a cute pout as she said, "Alright."

Sakura gave her a soft smile before her eye narrowed, "I smell blood and lots of it." Hinata than stop her pout as she looked around them. They had stopped to talk and didn't even notice that the group was gone.

"Shit, looks like we lost the group and the examiner," Hinata said as she looked all around them 'til she and Sakura heard a scream.

Hinata looked at Sakura who gave her a nod and like that they ran towards the scream.

When they reach to where the screaming was coming from they saw many bodies on the ground surrounding one man.

"Hisoka." Sakura whispered to Hinata. Seeming to hear them Hisoka turned to them. In front of them they saw the boy from before, Gon being chocked by Hisoka and Leorio passed out on the ground.

Gon was scratching for Hisoka to let him down. All the while Hisoka was staring at the Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh, what do we have here." Hisoka said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Let him down, Hisoka." Sakura barked at him. But all Hisoka did was choke Gon even harder.

"HISOKA! LET HIM DOWN NOW!" Sakura yelled at him while being held back by Hinata so she wouldn't go and kill Hisoka, or get killed by him.

"Kitty still has claws I see. Same as ever Sakura." Hisoka said as he kept looking at them, not caring about Gon almost dying.

All of a sudden there was a ringing sound.

"Hmm," Hisoka than picked up his phone, he was talking to someone on the other line, "I see." Was all he said and than as he put his phone away he dropped Gon to the ground.

"It's your lucky day boy. I'll take your friend here to the next exam site. You probably wouldn't be able to anyways." Hisoka said as he begun to carry Leorio.

"Ah, Gon you and your friend here pass." Hisoka said as he started to walk away.

"Also I'll see you later, my Princesses." With that Hisoka left with Leorio.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed into the air.

Hinata than let out a sigh, her attention was than turned to Gon. "Are you alright?"

Hinata asked him as she walked towards him with a soft smile on her face. Gon could only nod his head. He seemed somewhat starstruck by Hinata. He didn't know why so he pushed it aside and took the hand Hinata had lent him to help him up.

He stared at Hinata for a moment before he got his voice back.

"I-I'm fine," Gon chocked out.

"That's good," Hinata said as she tilted her head to the side as she smiled at him. His heart seemed to skip a beat.

'What's wrong with me,' Gon thought as he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura walking towards him and Hinata.

"Why'd you hold me back," Sakura said as she clenched her jaw. She was mad, no beyond mad. She looked ready to kill someone, anyone at this point.

"Sakura. Listen if I didn't hold you back someone would have died." Hinata said as she raised her arms in defense, but not to hurt Sakura or anyone.

Sakura glared a bit at Hinata before she turned around and gave a soft barely audible sigh, "Your right Hinata, but to kill him I'm willing to kill myself." Was all Sakura said as she walked down the same path that Hisoka had walked down.

Hinata was a little shock, but she didn't push the subject any further. She knew of the hatred that Sakura had towards Hisoka, hell she shared the same of the hatred towards him as well. She hated Hisoka as well. But never to the point where she thought of killing him almost any time he was mentioned. No that was Sakura not Hinata.

Hinata gave a sigh before she turned back to Gon who was clueless as to what had just happened.

"Please don't tell anybody about what just happened or anything you heard, okay?" Hinata said to Gon as she forced a smile.

"I won't I promise, but do you mind telling me how you know him." Gon asked.

Hinata gave no answer but a shake of her head. Gon took it as a no and also left it at that.

"That goes for you too," Hinata said as she turned towards Kurapika. All Kurapika did was nod, but he was also curious as to how they knew Hisoka and how she found where he was.

When he saw the girls appear he knew he wasn't able to be seen by anybody around since he was knock back several feet back by Hisoka.

"Thank you, and if you don't mind do you think I could travel with you to the next site?" Hinata asked them in a sweet voice. Kurapika gave her a nod.

"What about your friend?" Gon asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Right now she needs time for herself. I don't feel like dying just yet." Hinata said with a small dry humorless laugh. Gon than scratched the back of his head and gave a awkward laugh.

"We should get going before the group gets much further then they are now," Kurapika said as he walked ahead of the group slightly.

Gon and Hinata gave each other a nod as they walked after Kurapika, but before they could take a step Hinata told Gon something.

"By the way I'm Hinata." She said this time with a smile not forced like before.

Gon returned the smile full heartily, "I'm Gon!"

Hearing the conversation behind him Kurapika than smiled, "And I'm Kurapika."

Hinata than smiled at both of them. She than grabbed both there hands and with a closed eye smile she said, "Well now where friends!"

Gon gave a large grin, his stomach for some reason felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. The same feeling was surgeing through Hinata she was fighting really hard to keep down her blush. On the other hand Kurapika didn't feel any feeling the other feeling, but he did give a smile.

~TBC

Okay I know kind of confusing. Please tell me so I can go fix it later. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to a guest reader who has been wait for '15' days though it's been longer since that review but yea. I like to dedicated this chapter to you, for counting how many days. You are a true fan of this story.

Anyways please leave a review. Also I might, most likely be making a new cross over story of Prince of Tennis and Naruto. If you like both anime please come and read it.

Last but not least, Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_~Recap_

_Gon gave a large grin, his stomach for some reason felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. The same feeling was surging through Hinata she was fighting really hard to keep down her blush. On the other hand Kurapika didn't feel any feeling the other feeling, but he did give a smile._

_~End of Recap_

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter IV

'I guess you get the Dragon than, Sakura.'

}-{

With Sakura

Sakura's POV

I was pissed at Hinata, she knew of my hate towards Hisoka. How could she hold me back, I could have killed him right then and there!

Yes, I knew she was looking out for me. Yes, I know that I could have died. Yes, I fucking knew all of these!

"ARG!" With rage I punched the closet thing by me, and it just happened to be a tree. Harmless as ever. But with my rage I blew the tree to bits. The tree splitted right in the middle, causing the top part of the tree to fall down, leaving nothing but the stump.

I huffed with anger as I stomped my way to the next site. I didn't need the group I just needed to follow the path and the tracks that the group left.

'I really am as stubborn as a mule.' I sighed to myself.

'Hinata should be fine with Gon, if I remember right, and the blonde boy. Who thought we couldn't see or sense him. But he was of no threat so we didn't bother with him.'

I cooled down a bit as I made my way to the site. My blood lust had disappeared for now. That much I knew.

When I made my way to the site I saw less than before. Around 170's or so were left. I saw Hinata next to Gon and she looked happy with him and the group of people she was with. They were the people that we had run into earlier.

I didn't want to bother her, so I went and leaned against a tree. The tree was way in the back of the group so no one seemed to notice me. I figured that Hinata already knew I was here, so I didn't bother with that. As I leaned against the tree I crossed my arms and started at everyone.

'Still looking at everyone's back,' I humorlessly thought to myself, 'As weak as always.' Under my long flared out selves I balled my fist up to the point were I could feel blood, but I didn't notice 'til I saw it drip to the ground.

"Huh?" I thought as I looked to my fist to the ground.

Sigh.

Seeing that the blood wasn't going to stop soon. I left the group and went to a nearby river I had seen when I was coming over here. Reaching the river in a short amount of time I washed out my blood and unwrapped the bandages around my left leg and wrapped it on my bleeding palm.

My blood slowly soaked the bandage with my blood, 'I'll get some more from Hinata later.'

I than stood up from my squatting position when I saw a humongous pig run my way. I was so not in the mood so when I turned my head to look at it.

I slowly turned my head and when I caught eye contact with the pig, it seemed anger for some reason.

It charged at me faster as I made eye contact. But as soon as it was a feet away from me, I didn't even flinch, someone had hit the pig on it's head causing it to go done.

The person that had took down the pig was the boy from before, the white haired kid.

'Kill-something...Killa no...Killoha...nah..Ah I got it Killua.' I thought to myself as I saw him fall to the ground softly.

"You could have gotten trampled down," He said as he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"I could have killed it myself." I said back to him as I crossed my arms trying to hide my palm from him for some reason.

"Surrrreee~" He said back to me stretching the word out. Again my eye twitched at him.

"Why you little-" Before I could finish my sentence I heard someone call my name and his.

"SAKURRRRRAAA!"

"KILLLLUUAA!"

The first one was Hinata's for sure, I wasn't so sure about the other voice. It sounded like a boys voice. Was it the boy that we saved from Hisoka, Gon?

I turned my head to the side to see Hinata and Gon running towards me and Killua. They were waving their arms in the air and grinning from ear to ear.

'I haven't seen that smile in a long while.' I thought to myself as I gave a soft smile.

}-{

Killua's POV

As I was walking to get a pig of my own I saw the pink haired girl from before hunched over a river. From the corner of my eye I also saw one of the pigs that I was suppose to catch running towards her. As she got up she saw the pig running towards her but did nothing to get out of the way.

So being the gentleman that I am -insert snicker- I jumped from the hill and hit the pig on the head like Gon had said to.

Not even flinching to me presence the girl just watched me as I fell to the ground lightly.

"You could have gotten trampled down," I tell her as I look her in her emerald green eyes. They seemed to be staring into my soul. And somehow I got lost in her eyes. They were so green, so..pretty. I never notice from when we bumped into each other in the cave place thing.

"I could have killed it myself," She says back to me as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Surrree~" I say sarcastically back to her. She seemed annoyed by that, I could tell as her eye begun to twitch.

I almost laughed until I hear my name and most likely her name be called.

"SAKURRRRRAAA!"

"KILLLLUUAA!"

The first voice belong to the girl that was with Gin when they came to the site. And the other voice belonged to Gon.

As I looked back to the girl, Sakura I saw her give a soft smile towards where Gon and the blue haired girl were.

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were a vibrant beautiful green color now. I looked at her for a second or more before I turned back to Gon and waved back to him with both me arms in the air and a grin on my face.

For some reason seeing her smile made me...happier and feel brighter inside. The feeling felt very foreign and I didn't like that. But at the same time I liked the feeling of it. It made me feel warmer inside.

My grinned turned even bigger if it was possible.

}-{

Normal POV

Sakura didn't even notice that Killua had started at her as she smiled at Hinata, but maybe he tell her that he liked her smiles and what it made him feel like. Who knows.

But that didn't mean no one else noticed, Hinata being the observant person she is saw that he was staring at her for a second to long.

'I guess you get the Dragon than, Sakura.'

Hinata thought as she ran to Sakura and hugged her for some reason.

}-{

~TBC

Like it. I made this one a Sakura and Killua moment since last chapter I gave a Hinata and Gon moment. I hoped you enjoyed the small fluff there. :)

Anyways the next chapter should be coming up soon also can you believe that I made this chapter in only 4 HOURS! I know right shocking!

Anyways this story and Chess Pieces To My Game are the only stories that I have updated within a week of the previous chapter. I am so damn proud of myself!

To answer a question from a guest I believe. I am not a guy, I am a girl.

If you guys have any questions please do ask I will try to answer them as best as I can.

Also, REVIEW! They make me very happy!


	5. Chapter 5

_~Recap_

_'I guess you get the Dragon than, Sakura.'_

_Hinata thought as she ran to Sakura and hugged her for some reason._

_~End of Recap_

Chapter V

"I CAN BURN WATER!"

}-{

Normal POV

After Hinata had basically jumped onto Sakura they had gone back to the exam site. Sakura had gone a got a pig of her own as they walked back.

"Are you feeling better now," Hinata asked Sakura.

"I'm fine. I just needed time to cool off," Sakura replied back to Hinata.

"If you say so. You really need to stop being reckless," Hinata said with a soft sigh.

"Aww, but Hina-chan that's one of my many charms," Sakura said with a playful wink to Hinata. Hinata gave a small giggle.

"What charm," Killua said with a smirk.

"Oh of course you wouldn't know what a charm is. You don't have any," Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh really now. I beg to differ. Cause if I remember right you were oggoling me earlier," Killua said smirk still intact.

"I was not 'oggoling'," Sakura snapped at him.

"But you were starring at me," Killua said back to her as he shifted the pig on his back.

"I was did nothing of the sort," Sakura said as she turned her head away from his gaze at her. Killua gave a light chuckle.

"Eh," Gon scratched the back of his head nervously. Hinata gave a laugh at their antics.

"You guys fight like a married couple," Hinata said in between laughs. Both of them twisted their heads towards Hinata so quick, you would have thought they broken their necks.

"ME AND HER/HIM!" Both yelled at the same time as well as them pointing to each other. They both gave a glare at each other.

"Me and him. I don't date old guys with GRAY hair," Sakura said the word 'gray' louder than the rest just to tick Killua off.

"I don't date girls with PINK hair," Killua said back to her. He had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ahaha, I guess I was wrong than," Hinata said with an awkward laugh. She was trying to lighten the mood but guess that plan went down the drain.

"Sigh," Hinata gave a soft barely hear able sigh. These 2 were making it even more difficult on her for them to get together. They were both blind and they didn't even see that they liked each other. The way they fought, they really looked like they were a couple. They acted around each other like they known each other for years, but than again it could just be that Sakura didn't give 2 shits about first appearances.

'Yea, it might just be that.' Hinata thought to herself.

}-{

The rest of the way to the site, though it was only a couple minutes away, Killua and Sakura fought like no tomorrow.

By the time they got there everyone was also starting to arrive. Every single person had a pig over there heads.

"...and began!" The examiner, Menchi yelled at the contestants. Everyone ran to a spot in the area to find a spot where no one was at yet.

After papering the pig every one stuck the pig on a stick and placed the stick with the pig on it on top of a fire and rotated it ever so often.

"Hinata.."Sakura said in a dark voice.

'Shit I forgot,' Hinata thought as she slowly turned to Sakura's direction, which was behind her.

"S-sakura, calm down it's alright," Hinata said as she forced a smile, she had her hands in an up and down motion, but slow.

"Hinata you know I can't cook worth shit!" Sakura yelled. She had a huge kitchen knife in her hand which made her even more dangours at the moment. "I have the power to burn water, when I BOIL IT! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BURN WATER WHEN YOU BOIL IT!" Sakura yelled as she stabbed the kitchen knife into the pig's side. From the corner of her eye Hinata say the pig twitch a bit 'til it stopped.

'Now it's really dead,' Hinata thought as she begun to break into a cold sweat. Sakura hated to cook even more than Hisoka, now that's something. She couldn't cook anything. If there was anything Sakura could every make was smores and that's about it. If she were to be left in a stranded island she would die. That had happen to her once when Sakura was younger she was put into an empty island.

After a week Sakura...will you could say she had to do things she never wanted to do ever again...She had almost died 3 times eating poisoned berries, another 4 times trying to catch fish, and another 8 times trying to search for crabs and such...sharks aren't kind fish you know. Life lesson learned.

"Hinata, I need your help," Sakura pleaded to Hinata with big globby tears in the corner of her eyes. They were fake, but Hinata didn't need to know that.

"Ehh.." Hinata said as she looked at Sakura, who had her hands together in front of her face and one eye open.

Hinata gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine." Hinata than moved over to Sakura's side, watching carefully at the examiners. Hoping they didn't catch her and Sakura switching places.

"Your a life savoir," Sakura said with a grin as she rotating the pig, thanks to Hinata's directions.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just know you now owe me," Hinata said as she begun to put sauces and such on the huge pig.

Sakura gave a nod as she still had her grin on her face, oh how she would regret that later.

}-{

Normal POV

With Gon and Killua

Gon and Killua had gone on the opposite end of the area than Sakura and Hinata. They were just about done when Killua saw Sakura and Hinata switch places, he raised a brow but didn't question it.

As everyone around them was beginning to finish Killua watched Sakura right palm twitch every so often, and she would scrunch up her face every so often in what seemed to be pain. Killua narrowed his eyes onto her right hand and caught a glimpse of something red.

'Blood?' Killua thought as he tried to catch a look at her hand again.

"Hey, Killua! Did you hear what I said?" Gon asked as he watch Killua blink a couple of times.

"Sorry, what'd you say," Killua said as he kept glancing over to Sakura.

"Whatch'a looking at, Killua?" Gon asked as he looked over to where Killua had been looking at. Gon's lips stretched into a huge grin when he caught sight of Hinata.

"Hinata!" Gon shouted as he waved both arms in the air. Killua's eyes widen for some reason and not knowing why, he grabbed Gon's arms and pushed them done.

"Shh!" Killua said, was he scared of getting caught looking at Sakura.

Gon gave a very confused face, "What's wrong." Killua didn't give an answer as the timer rang.

"Alright, time to taste them now!" The examiner, Menchi yelled to them.

Killua gave a sigh of relief, 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I push his arms down? And what the hell is wrong with her hand?'

"Alright! Line up!" Menchi yelled at the contestants as she pointed a knife to them. Everyone ran to Buhara. Buhara gave a lick of his lips as he looked at all the pigs, Great Stamps, in front of him.

This was going to be fun.

}-{

~TBC

Late, but whatever. I would like a reviewer to know something. It takes a lot of hard work for an author to get inspiration to write a new chapter for their story. Not every author knows what their going to write in every chapter, you guys don't know how mad it made me. I understand you wanted me to update badly but please understand some author's do have things called a writers block. I hope you still review though, I hope you didn't take that as a bash, but a lesson. I guess?

This chapter was a little rush, but I will come back and rewrite it when this story is done.

Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
